buku yang memabukkan
by Cinerraria
Summary: Sasuke di antara buku dan Sakura [#NulisRandom2018]


**Disclaimer: Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

AU - fluff - romance

.

* * *

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang membaca. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dengan pandangan fokus pada buku. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dekat gadis itu, membuka kaleng _soft drink_ dan meneguk isinya.

Tiga puluh menit lalu, Sasuke menemani gadisnya ke toko buku.

Mereka memilah-milah buku. Sakura, dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil, tak henti mengoceh soal genre buku dan penulis favorit. Mereka berbagi kesenangan. Melibatkan pasangan dalam mengurus sesuatu yang menjadi hobi kita, dapat membantu menjalin kedekatan.

Maka, di sinilah buku-buku pilihan Sakura─sebagian karena saran darinya, yang berhasil mereka keluarkan dari toko buku, setelah perjalanan melewati mesin kasir dan merogoh kocek: satu buku fiksi romantis, satu novel sejarah, satu novel fantasy, dan satu buku _sci-fi._

Sasuke meletakkan kaleng _soft drink_. "Sakura," panggilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman. Matanya masih terpekur pada buku.

Sasuke melihat kedua alis Sakura bertaut, pertanda bahwa dia memandangnya sekilas, di tengah-tengah usaha konsentrasi pada bacaan.

Sasuke menepuk pangkuannya. Dua kali. "Ke sini," katanya. Yang dipahami oleh gadis itu sebagai undangan menaiki 'pangkuan'.

Sasuke tidak heran ketika Sakura bergerak bangkit lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas pangkuannya dengan mata tetap terpekur pada buku. Gadisnya adalah penggila buku sejati! Saat sedang membaca, Sakura akan tenggelam dalam bacaan, tak peduli lagi pada yang lain.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling perut Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam bacaannya, dia terdiam menikmati keheningan diselingi bunyi gemerisik kertas yang dibalik.

* * *

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, buku Sakura ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Tahu tidak?"

Sasuke yang pura-pura memejamkan mata seraya menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Sakura, mengernyit dan mendongakkan kepala.

Oh! Sasuke sangat mengenali ekspresi itu. Mata hijau Sakura yang membeliak lebar, bibirnya yang menyungging senyuman cerah, dan air mukanya yang memancarkan kegembiraan. Sakura dengan ekspresi girang, bersiap membagi cerita dengan semangat menggebu.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura berucap─"Indah. Sangat menakjubkan. Aku belum pernah merasa terhanyut sampai seperti ini!"

Inilah bagian terbaiknya. Kamu akan melihat cahaya terpancar seperti letupan api, saat seseorang mengungkapkan apa yang dia sukai.

"Ceritanya bagaimana?" Sasuke tetap bertanya meski jawabannya sudah tertebak.

Sakura bercerita bagaimana kepiawaian penulis buku itu mampu membawa dirinya hanyut dalam setiap adegan, dalam lakon karakter, dan dalam konflik sepanjang cerita. "Bikin iri betul. Aku ingin bisa menulis seperti dia," lanjut Sakura masih dengan nada menggebu.

"Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Itu loh, tentang perempuan tangguh yang berjuang hidup setelah negerinya dihancurkan perang. Apalagi mengangkat tema sejarah. Pokoknya suka banget!"

"Dan kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi, seolah hanya buku satu-satunya kebenaran paling penting sedunia.

Sasuke diam menyimak. Dia lebih senang jadi pengamat dan pendengar yang baik.

Tanpa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, Sakura mengambil buku di meja.

Buku itu dibuka dan Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengah kumpulan kertas. Dia mengendus-endus aroma kertas dan menghirup bau tinta.

"Wangi! Wangi kertas dan tinta baru!" komentar Sakura tanpa melepaskan endusannya. Dia tenggelam dalam fantasi buku sebagai sumber penenang.

Sakura menyukai aroma buku dan tinta baru, dia ingin Sasuke ikut menghirup dan merasakan sensasinya. "Mau coba?"

Tanpa menunggu anggukan Sasuke, Sakura menempelkan sisi dalam buku ke wajah lelaki itu. "Harum, kan?"

Sasuke menggumam, dia turut mengendus aroma buku sebagaimana yang Sakura pinta. Betul wangi─sedikit kurang jika dibanding aroma gadisnya.

Ada suara kertas yang dibalik, dan endusan berkali-kali yang Sakura berikan pada buku itu. Sekilas terlihat konyol, dan hiperbolis. Toh itu Cuma buku. Benda mati.

Tetapi bagi Sasuke, adalah hiburan menyenangkan saat Sakura memasang wajah seperti orang mabuk kepayang─mabuk oleh buku.

Sasuke sependapat dengan gadis itu, bahwa nilai buku lebih dari sekadar benda mati. Tanpa buku, peradaban mausia tidak akan maju. Dan, seperti yang berkali-kali Sakura nyatakan padanya, bahwa buku lebih dari sekadar lembar-lembar tipis yang disusun jadi satu, kemudian terlupakan, atau lapuk dimakan waktu. Buku adalah metafora gudang peradaban yang menyimpan untaian mutiara ilmu. Ketika generasi berganti dan masa berputar, buku lah tempat penyimpanan terbaik, yang menyampaikan berita-berita masa lalu, untuk dikonsumsi generasi masa depan.

"Sakura?" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara lagi. "Aku sudah penuhi kemauanmu, kencan ke toko buku. Sekarang, giliranku," katanya seraya menarik buku dari tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura melongo dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Dia masih belum menyadari maksud ucapan Sasuke, hingga darahnya terasa berdesir dan wajahnya merona hebat─"Apa─kyaaa...!"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan Sasuke. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada pria itu. Bunyi degup jantungnya terdengar jelas.

" _Mengusahakan_ pewaris bagi buku-bukumu, Sakura."

Ini hari libur. Sakura merinding mendengar bisikan seduktif Sasuke. Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi─rahasia dalam kamar─sepanjang sisa hari.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura boleh saja dibuat mabuk oleh buku-buku itu, tetapi baginya, Sakura-lah bukunya yang paling memabukkan.

 **END**

* * *

.

ps: maaf, saya baru nyadar (?) adegannya menjurus ... anggap aja mereka masih pengantin baru XD


End file.
